


random zelda things

by avalina_hallows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: random things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 1





	1. tell me about places

people often asked link about his journey the first person was sidon after ganon zelda was in hyurle busy  
he was in zoras domain siting in a pound relaxing leting the fact he doesnt have to fight for his life anymore sink in when sidon walked up and sat down and asked whats goron city like link replys fucken hot i used the parigleder and i had got to far up the mountain with out elixars the first time and than i had to go back down and buy some i had to drink my owen piss to keep cool because of how hot it is my skin blistred i had to buy a clunky suit sidon says well than herba mountains link says motherfucking cold i had to climb the mountain in thin pants and old shirt friged my piss was frozen to my leg i had frost bite and my hair as frozen and revails memeory was fucking annoying sidon says the wastelands link says i liked that a bit hot but not to hot it was okay


	2. Chapter 2

One time after we defeated Ganon, I passed out in Zora’s Domain. I was face down on the floor. Instead of helping me, Zelda decided to lay on top of my back and Sidon took pictures of me. When I woke up, Zelda told me I was a comfortable bed.


	3. diary

ENTRY #24   
The dream I had last night was awful. I'm hoping it was just a nightmare and not a vision. But it just felt so real... It was so awful that it's almost hard for me to even write about it. He was dying... I was holding him in my arms, trying to keep him awake. I failed him. I couldn't save him. There was fire everywhere, everything seemed to be soaked in blood, I could see the light fading from his eyes. I was losing him, I was losing my Link. And then I woke up in a cold sweat screaming for him. And before I knew it he had already kicked down my door and ran to my aid. It was such a relief to see him. The dream had felt so real I thought I had actually lost him! Without a second thought I pulled him close to me. I held on to him for dear life. I buried my face into his neck sobbing uncontrollably.   
"Shhhhh... It's okay. Everything is going to be okay, I'm here now." He whispered to me softly as he gently rubbed my back, "It's okay, it's okay..."  
Impa suddenly frantically burst through the door, "Zelda! What happened what's going on?!"   
Link was too scared to speak in front of someone else so he used the sign language I taught him, "Nightmare" he signed. Although I may have made it difficult for him to do since I was clinging on to him so tightly. But Impa seemed to understand.   
"Oh my. Poor child..." She said sypathetically. "Link, I can take this from here, you can go back to your room n-"  
I abruptly cut her off by screaming, "No! No! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"   
Link couldn't say anything so he just held me tighter as if he was telling me that he wasn't going anywhere.  
"Shhh shhhh calm down Zelda it's okay! I won't make him go anywhere if you don't want him to." My caretaker spoke, "Would you like me to sing you your lullaby?"  
As childish as it seems, I said yes. She always sings me that lullaby when I have nightmares and it always calms me down. My mother would also sing it to me before she died.   
Impa began to sing me the lullaby and before I knew it I was fast asleep. When I had awoke this morning I found that Link was still holding me, but he had also fallen asleep. And Impa was still there to, although unlike Link, she was wide awake still watching over me to make sure my nightmare did not return.  
I awoke with my head rested on top of Link's chest and I could hear the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Then I realized he was in his pajamas! I blushed, he must have been asleep when I had the nightmare and my screaming woke him up and he ran into my room without bothering to change.   
"You slept a long time." Said Impa, "You should probably start getting ready for the day before your father comes in here and starts nagging you. Plus, I don't think he will have a pleasant reaction to finding a boy sleeping in bed with you."   
I didn't want to get up. It felt so nice sleeping next to the one I loved. And this would most likely be the last time it would ever happen in my life. But I had to get up. Reluctantly, I began to sit up. But then Link's eye began to open and looked straight into mine. His hair was undone and messy, and his cheeks were it's usual rosy color, which then turned red when he saw me looking down from on top of him. None of us moved though. Goddesses he looked so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off him! My heart was beating so fast I felt that it might explode! I then decided right at that moment, that I didn't care what the rule was, I was going to ask this boy to marry me. I would find some other unconventional way to have biological children. It may unorthodox and my father would have a fit but I don't care. If I have to seek out every scientist in Hyrule to find a way for us to produce children I will, If I have to seek out every great fairy in hyrule to find a way for us to produce children I will, even if I have to have children with another man who is willing I will (which I would of course discuss with Link if it ever came to that), and even if I have to go up to the gods themselves and demand a child from them I will! As long as I get to spend the rest of my days with the one I loved most instead of some suitor I have no feelings for. But now the issue remains... Does Link feel the same for me?   
My thoughts were then interrupted by Impa, "Hey now lets try to control the teenage hormones at least until I leave the room!"   
Embarrassment suddenly struck me like an octorock hitting my face with a rock. And no doubt Link probably felt the same way.  
"N-No that's not-" I tried to explain.  
Impa chuckled, "Oh sweetheart I was just teasing! Now come on, it really is time to get up."  
We both finally got out of bed and Link finally went back to his room, as much as I hated seeing him go.


	4. Chapter 4

after the battle with ganon link has covered zelda with a clock and put her on his horse and even thouth he was bloody and battered he started leading the horse to kakiriko he knew it was a long walk but zelda was on the horse and he had walked longer distanse he didnt want to use the telport it will overwelm her so he walked stoping to rest at stables than back on soon after 2 days they made it link hadent sleept and zelda was still on the horse link lead her to impas home and helped her down walking to the house and impa said you did it good job you have rid this time of ganon link nods and zelda says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter where villagers react to link idea


	5. easer eggs in breath of the wild

Temple of Time a staple in zelda

Sahasra Slope sahasra is a charcter is some zelda games

Nabi Lake might be a refrnce to navi

Owlan Bridge a lot of owls in legend of zelda

Horwell Bridge

Mable Ridge of course the witch from orcale 

South Nabi Lake navi

Peak of Awakening links awanking

Midla Woods midna maybe

Mapla Point the witch maple

Mercay Island a refrnce to mercy island from phantom hourglass

Linebeck Island lineback

Telta Lake the fairy you travel with in majoria

Inogo majoras masks band and the farm hand from ocranina of time

Rutala princess of the zora ruto

Oren Bridge ordon

Ralis the pronce of the zora from twilight princess

Luto's one of the inigos band members

Ruto

Ruto Precipice

Ruto Mountain

the lead singer of the inigo band

Rutala ruto

Mikau Lake the gitairsist from majorisa mask

Lulu Lake lead singer

Brynna Plain spirt tracks

Tal Tal Peak majoras mask 

Lodrum Headland orcale 

Tingel Island tingel

Toto Lake a band member of the inigos

Windvane Meadow link between world windvane save ponts

Mount Daphnes kind of hyurle

A

Ranch Ruins romani and lon lon ranch

Mabe Village Ruins links awaking a village

Mount Gustaf a king of hyurle

Sacred Ground Ruins

romani plains of course its romani and her ranch

Applean Forest a link to the past apples 

Helmhead Bridge the helmlock from windwaker

Malanya Spring malon of course

Eventide Island

Toronbo Beach

Koholit Rock

Kara Kara Bazaar mario reffrnce

Mido Swamp

Mekar Island

Lake Saria

Lost Woods

Salari Plain

Salari Hill

Rauru Hillside

Minshi Woods

Rauru Settlement Ruins

Pico Pond


End file.
